Fatherless
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: "Barty Crouch n'a peut-être jamais ressenti l'amour d'un père mais ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Lord Voldemort éclipsait tout." [One-Shot]


Son père ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé. Bien sur il était fier de ses nombreux accomplissements scolaires mais quand il en venait à montrer de l'affection en dehors du Ministère et du monde du business, Bartemius Crouch Sr. était très réticent, préférant laisser à sa femme la charge de s'occuper de leur enfant.

Alors quand il fallait annoncer au monde entier qu'il était un mangemort, fier et fidèle à lui même, qu'il fallait être confronter à son père dans le rôle de l'ennemi, Barty Crouch Jr. n'a jamais plus vite sauter dans un combat avec autant de joie.

Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui montrait au moins un peu d'affection à chaque fois qu'il achevé quelque chose d'important et c'était plus que ce qui pouvait être dis à propos de son père. Lui qui était sa propre chair, son sang ! Bartemius Crouch était peut-être un mauvais père mais il était un homme fort, silencieux mais toujours à l'affût du moindre détail.

Mais celui-ci n'a pas vu la descente aux enfers de son fils et quand il l'a réalisé c'était déjà trop tard. Barty était tombé, trop profond pour être rattraper. Sa mère aurait bien aimé, et prier même parfois, qu'il revienne mais il ne retombera pas dans les pièges de son père encore une fois.

 ** _"Reviens-nous mon fils."_**

 ** _"On pourrait être une famille à nouveau."_**

Une part de lui voulait céder, la proposition était tellement alléchante mais l'autre part savait très bien que ce qu'il lui disait était faux. Des mensonges et encore des mensonges. Il semblerait que ce ne soit que ce que son père sache dire.

Des mois avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban, sa mère avait organisée un dîner pour féliciter son père de sa promotion au Ministère. Et il avait du écouter sa mère parler avec adoration de son géniteur alors que la seule chose qui lui importait maintenant était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant des mois il avait été un silencieux supporter mais maintenant il pouvait brandir fièrement la marque qui ornait son bras droit. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvait penser, cette marque n'était pas pour être sur de leur appartenance, non elle récompensait ce qui le méritait. C'était un acte de confiance direct du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au final, son père ne s'est jamais montrer cette nuit-là. Barty avait quitter la maison en furie, faisant tomber en même temps du vin sur la nappe blanche qui ornait la table, et faisant tomber plusieurs cadres étant accrochés au mur. L'une d'elles étaient une photo du père et du fils Crouch. Plus jamais la photo n'avait été la même, peut importe ce que sa mère avait essayé, il restera toujours une fissure son père et lui. Et cette photo reflétait assez bien la vraie vie.

 **oOoOo**

Barty esseya tant bien que mal de se débattre des chaînes qui entouraient son bassin, il avait espérer que l'amour que son père éprouvait pour lui le sauverait durant le procès, le sauverait d'une vie de misère et de tragédie. Bellatrix, qui se trouvait à gauche de lui, regardait ses propres chaînes avec un désintérêt évident, souriant même aux Détraqueurs qui venaient juste d'apparaître au loin, prêt à les escorter à Azkaban si le procès ne tombait pas en leur faveur.

Ils sont entrés dans le hall avec une horde de protestations et de cris de colère. Barty, qui avait la tête baissé, ne l'a levé que pour regarder sa mère une fois, son père, lui, évitait son regard comme la peste. Et a son bras droit, la marque des ténèbres se dressant fière. Sa mère a éclaté en sanglots à l'annonce des charges contre eux. Mais il l'a comprend après tout qui aimerait savoir que son fils a participé à la torture de deux des meilleurs Aurors de leur génération ? De deux êtres humains, de deux parents. Ils n'avaient pas fait orphelin leur fils mais c'était tout comme. Et Barty se dit que lui au moins il aura de la chance, il ne grandira pas avec un père qui fera semblant de l'aimer, avec un père qui ne sera pas à la maison la moitié du temps.

Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, leur sort avait été délibérer, Azkaban les attendait.

Les années qu'il a passé à Azkaban, avant que sa mère ne se sacrifie, fut facilement les pires de sa vie. Le froid constant, la boue, les rires déments de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan lorsque Sirius Black les rejoignit quelques jours plus tard qui jamais ne s'arrêtèrent. Jamais, Barty, ne les oubliera. Elles sont pour toujours gravées dans sa mémoire, chaque seconde.

Mais la détermination de sa mère avait été plus forte que l'honneur de son père, que sa loyauté envers le Ministère. Ils avaient échangés leur place, sa chère mère étant mourante, elle n'avait plus longtemps à vivre et son dernier souhait était que Barty sorte d'Azkaban. Et il fut exaucé mais à quel prix ?

Il quittait Azkaban pour une autre prison. Il était des heures sous l'Imperium, sous un sortilège impardonnable, quel ironie n'est-ce pas ? Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait briser le sortilège mais tout aussi vite, celui-ci reprenait le contrôle. Barty se dit que sans son elfe de maison jamais il n'aurait réussi à s'en dégager. Winky avait été tirailler pendant des semaines entre son devoir d'obéir à son maître et le désir d'aider le garçon qu'elle avait pratiquement élevé.

Mais à la fin, l'amour quelle avait pour Barty l'emporta sur tout autre chose. Et celui de Barty l'emmena jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et rien n'était meilleur que le goût métallique du sang sur ses lèvres après qu'il ait fait naître la marque des Ténèbres dans la nuit noir.

Barty Crouch n'a peut-être jamais ressenti l'amour d'un père mais ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Lord Voldemort éclipsait tout.


End file.
